familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Randolph County, Arkansas
Randolph County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,969. The county seat is Pocahontas. Randolph County is Arkansas's 32nd county, formed on October 29, 1835, and named for John Randolph, a U.S. senator from Virginia, who was influential in obtaining congressional approval of the Louisiana Purchase, of which Randolph County is a part. Randolph County is currently an alcohol prohibition or dry county. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.6%) is water. Major highways * * * * * Highway 34 * Highway 90 * Highway 93 * Highway 115 * Highway 166 * Highway 231 * Highway 251 * Highway 304 * Highway 328 * Highway 361 Adjacent counties *Oregon County, Missouri (northwest) *Ripley County, Missouri (northeast) *Clay County (east) *Greene County (southeast) *Lawrence County (south) *Sharp County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2015 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 18,195 people, 7,265 households, and 5,245 families residing in the county. The population density was 28 people per square mile (11/km²). There were 8,268 housing units at an average density of 13 per square mile (5/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.99% White, 0.97% Black or African American, 0.53% Native American, 0.07% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.27% from other races, and 1.15% from two or more races. 0.82% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,265 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.40% were married couples living together, 9.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.80% were non-families. 24.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 25.70% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 17.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 96.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,583, and the median income for a family was $33,535. Males had a median income of $25,006 versus $18,182 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,502. About 11.90% of families and 15.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.80% of those under age 18 and 15.20% of those age 65 or over. Communities City *Pocahontas (county seat) Towns *Biggers *Maynard *O'Kean *Ravenden Springs *Reyno Townships * Baker * Bristow * Butler * Columbia * Current River (Biggers) * Dalton * Demun (Pocahontas) * East Roanoke * Eleven Point * Foster * Ingram * Jackson * Janes Creek (Ravenden Springs) * Little Black * O'Kean (O'Kean) * Reyno (Reyno) * Richardson (Maynard) * Running Lake * Shiloh * Siloam * Spring River * Union * Warm Springs * Water Valley * West Roanoke * Wiley Notable people *William Jasper Blackburn, a Reconstruction U.S. Representative from Louisiana *Edwin R. Bethune, U.S. Representative from Arkansas *Drew Bowers, the Republican nominee for governor of Arkansas in 1926 and 1928 *Thomas S. Drew, Third Governor of Arkansas *Rufe Persful, Notorious 1930s hoodlum who, while a prisoner in Alcatraz, cut off his left hand with a fire axe in an effort to get transferred from "The Rock" *John R. Kizer, Randolph County's first county agent and suspected serial killer responsible for the death's of ten people including two of his wives and his adopted son. *Joseph J. Alexander, Randolph County's first representative at Arkansas' first State Assembly after becoming a state. He was killed 4 Dec 1837 by the Speaker of the House, John Wilson, during a knife fight on the floor of the assembly chamber. *A. Manley Jackson, Pocahontas Marshall, who was killed in the line of duty 8 Nov 1931 by Freddie Barker of the notorious "Ma" Barker-Karpus Gang. *John Z. Norris, Town Marshall of Pocahontas, who was killed in the line of duty 21 Mar 1901 by George Chevrie who was later lynched, the second man to be lynched in Randolph County *George Nicholas 'Nick' Wilson (1942 - ) former Arkansas lawyer and political leader who served in the Arkansas Senate for almost 30 years.. *George William Baltz (1888 - 1979) inventor of The Wonder Horse. See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Randolph County, Arkansas References External links *Cemeteries of Randolph County *Randolph County Chamber of Commerce *Randolph County Tourism Association *Randolph County Sheriff's Office Category:Randolph County, Arkansas Category:1835 establishments in Arkansas Territory Category:Settlements established in 1835